Foolish Wand Waving
by NephyWolf92
Summary: What if we were to tell you that in an alternate universe, Severus Snape had moved on from Lily's death and that Lucius Malfoy had divorced Narcissa? What If we told you the two Slytherins had fallen for two new young ladies who had applied for apprenticeships? What if we told you that one of those young ladies was a shapeshifting werewolf and the other a head-turning Veela?
1. Truth and Travels

Full Description: What if we were to tell you that in an alternate universe, Severus Snape had moved on from Lily's death and that Lucius Malfoy had divorced Narcissa? What If we told you the two Slytherins had fallen for two new young ladies who had applied for apprenticeships? What if we told you that one of those young ladies was a shapeshifting werewolf and the other a head-turning Veela?

In this story, we introduce not just one but five new OC's. Lucinda Malfoy/Avalar, Evangeline Lestrange, Bryn Gilios, Selvillius Derramore, and Velyssa Domhnull!

We will explore the dynamics of Other students at Hogwarts and out in the Wizarding world other than the much loved "Golden Trio."

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co., as well as the wizarding world, does not belong to us in any capacity, the only characters that we do are Lucinda Malfoy/Avalar, Evangeline Lestrange, Bryn Gilios, Selvillius Derramore, and Velyssa Domhnull! This story is not making any money and will never do so. The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to the Fantastic Ms. JK. Rowling.

Authors' note: Hello, fellow Potterheads! Welcome to our world. This story is very much not canon; however, there will be some scenes that follow canon lore. We are aware that having five contributing authors is a bit much, but this collaboration has been in the works for quite some time. Please feel free to give us feedback so that we can improve what we are doing, and we would love to hear what you have to say!

Email us at Thefivefounders2019(gmail)

**P.S: **The _Italic_ conversations are legilimency conversations

Chapter One: Truth and Travel

Platform 9 ¾ was loud and cramped as students, parents, and a few of the Professors at Hogwarts made their way to the edge of the platform to board the Hogwarts Express. Yet another School year has arrived, as with every year, new students and old, have gathered on the platform with bright eyes and excitement shining in their faces. What would this year hold indeed? We come across two students talking to each other, Lucinda and Evangeline.

Lucinda brushes her long blond hair away from her face while chatting with her best friend Evangeline, holding her Kneazle Snowdrop.

"I can't wait for potions this year, Eva. Do you think he got my apprentice application? I've been nervous all summer." She said quickly.

"I'm almost certain the professor got it," says Evangeline with a laugh. Lucinda groans.

"But what if he doesn't want me to be his apprentice…" she said just before bumping into the exact professor she had been speaking of. "P-p-professor Snape, I'm sorry I d-d-didn't see you there," she said, blushing and looking down with her with wide silver-grey eyes. Evangeline just snickers and begins to squirm past the professor.

"Miss Malfoy...you really should watch where you are walking. I would think one such as you would be above such...negligence." Snape said with a mock sneer. "Do try to be more careful next time." his lips twitched for a millisecond as if he was going to smile. Lucinda turns a slightly darker shade of red before gulping and taking a step closer to him and whispers in his ear.

"Maybe you too should watch where you're going, Sev, and I wouldn't bump into you. Kind of like we've been dancing around each other since my 17th birthday party at the manor. Or when I wrote out my application to you, and you ignored me." her silver eyes gleamed at him when she stepped back, grinning and starting to turn around, flipping her hair as she began to walk towards the train before feeling a hand on her wrist.

"Miss. Mal- Lucinda, Wait…" Snape said, catching Lucinda's wrist in his hand. She whipped her head around; her silver eyes had a slight edge and guarded around them.

"What!" she growled a low, almost sinister sound. by now, her Kneazle was on the ground by her feet walking beside her. "You did all summer; you ignored me, Sev. We shared feelings on my birthday, and you ran." tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she looked away towards the ground to avoid his obsidian ones.

Snape proceeded to lean down close to Lucinda's ear and lowered his voice so only she could hear his words.

"Lucinda, I panicked, and I am sorry. You technically are still my student. I could lose my position as Potions master if it came to light that I was seeing a student. It's bad enough that I am the youngest professor at Hogwarts, it would damage my tenure at the school and also your reputation and possible future in academics if I were take you on while you were still in school. The Board of Directors would have a field day putting together the paperwork to send me to Azkaban. I am in no way telling you to discontinue your education, but there isn't much that we can do until you graduate." Snape stands up, adjusts the sleeves of his overcoat, and looks at Lucinda with a rather piercing gaze. She lets a tear fall down her cheek before looking away from him and to the ground, refusing to keep his gaze throwing her shields up around her mind.

"Then I will see you at school Professor." she wipes the tears away as she walked to the train. Locking silver and obsidian eyes with the man, she knew she was in love with but buried it deep in her mind. 'I love you more than you will ever know,' she thought, knowing he would read it.

He nodded at her with a knowing look in his eyes, and as she walked away from him, he gave her a subtle yet telling bow.

Severus Snape was the last to board the train, and as the door to the passenger car slid shut, he set about doing his half-hour rounds on the train before coming to a halt just outside of a compartment with two seventh year girls. From the look of the shadows through the shaded window, he could make out that one of the young ladies were crying while the other sat and tried to console her friend to no avail. Upon hearing the two speak, Severus could make out the voice of Lucinda and her damned know-it-all Ravenclaw friend Evangeline. He quickly disillusioned himself and gently but quietly leaned against the compartment door, trying to catch snatches of the conversation.

"I-i-i don't know what to do, E-e-Eva. I love him so much it fucking hurts." Lucinda cried.

"Come on, Luc, you're over reading him. I'm sure he has feelings somewhere in that cold black heart of his somewhere."

"Eva, I never told him something vital," Lucinda said quietly. Evangeline looks on with curiosity.

"What haven't you told him?"

Lucinda looked up at the ceiling, sighing. "Ever since he started coming around the manor, my wolf goes nuts. I looked it up in one of Dad's books. When a werewolf comes of age, they start to find their one mate." she looked at the floor. "His scent, everything about him, drives me insane. He's my soulmate. I haven't told him because if he rejects me….. It could… it could kill not just my wolf but me as well." she sighed and got up. "I need some air to think I'm sorry, Eva. If I don't return, I'll see you at the feast," she whispered and walked out of the compartment.

Trying desperately to hide her tears, she ran to find an empty compartment, Snowdrop, right behind her. She found one and just sat on the floor, holding the Kneazle crying into her fur.

Dropping his concealment spell, Snape tore off down the train car's hall in a flurry of billowing black robes, following the direction that Lucinda had run with her beloved pet kneazle.

"Snow, what am I supposed to do? Just ignore these feelings all year and wither like the book said I would? I don't know what to do, girl." she sobbed into the kneazles fur, her pet licked her tears as they fell trying to make her mistress feel better.

Snape rounded the corner with such speed that he nearly slammed into the Treat Trolley. He stopped just before tripping over the trolley and sending sweets in every direction. Severus moved around the trolley with a growl. Then he continued along the short hallway towards the sound of sobbing, coming from the compartment in front of him. Severus disillusioned himself once more and took a peek into the compartment to find Lucinda on the floor crying with her Kneezle. With a sigh, he dropped the enchantment and walked in, slamming the door behind him and casting every warding spell he knew along with silencing the door so that no one could hear them.

He knelt and pulled Lucinda up off the floor and onto the seat by the window, careful not to cause her pain when he pulled her up.

"Lucinda...I heard everything. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He looks down and studies the toe of his Dragon hide boots, allowing his long, inky black hair to fall into his face. Lucinda sniffed, not sure if he was there with her.

"B-b-because you ran before I could tell you." she whimpered softly. She lifted her hands to push his hair out of his face and make him look at her. "Can you honestly tell me that if I had said you were my soulmate. Everything you do, watching you make potions the way your hair falls into your face. The way you read, and you gently turn the pages, your scent, everything drives me crazy the way I want to curl up at your feet in my wolf form during the full moon because you calm her enough not to attack people. That's why I want to become your apprentice so that I can be by your side for as long as you will have me." she whispered, looking into his obsidian eyes smiling then gave him a peck on his nose and laid her head on his chest.

"It's up to you to decide." she sighed the torrent of emotions calming as she sat curled up on his lap.

"I-I initially did not consider your application because of the way things look, If the Headmaster approves the application, I will as well, but being near one another is going to be difficult… anything we do in the classroom or around the school must be strictly professional. Though, I am sure we could find a way for everything else in between. I'm almost certain we could find a hidden, unknown corridor or something, but I mean it. During school hours and time in the lab, things are to be completely formal and professional. Do those terms sound unreasonable to you?" Snape said, quirking an eyebrow at Lucinda.

She looked up with a smile that reached her silver eyes, making them appear almost white and nodded her head. "During the full moon I'll be rendered to my wolf form for three days do you think I could stay by your side as a familiar? With you around, I won't hurt anyone." she whispered, "I just don't want to be away from you during that time."

"That would be pushing it. However, since you're not registered, I don't think anything could go wrong, though it is against my better judgment, seeing as I have been after the Defence against the Dark Arts position since I signed my contract to teach at Hogwarts. However, I am confident that I can keep you and the students safe if you manage to lash out. Also, Keep in mind that I am personally overseeing that you take your morning dose of Wolfsbane potion, I'm also going to be the one to brew it, is that understood?" She nods her head, but upon hearing someone's voice in the hallway, she shifts to her wolf form a blond timber wolf with silver eyes. She laid her head on his lap and flattened her ears.

_'I will stay like this through the end of dinner to prove to you I just need your presence to keep her calm.'_ she used the legilimency skills he had taught her to be able to communicate even during the full moon. Snape chuckles softly at Lucinda.

"It's alright. The door is locked, warded and silenced, no one can get in or even hear us." Lucinda nodded and shifted back. She turned in his lap so that she could lay her head on his chest.

"Once we get to the castle wake me, I will shift and join you for dinner so that everyone sees me, and it won't be as much of a shock," she whispered as she fell asleep.

"You should tell your friend Miss Lestrange that you will be missing dinner."

She jolted but looked around for something to write on and wrote a note handing it to her Kneezle. "Go, girl, take this to Eva and stay with her come to find me in the common room after dinner," she whispered kissing the cat on the nose, the Kneazle licked her nose and ran off.

"All done. Now, where was I?" Lucinda said, giggling, climbing back on his lap and staring into his obsidian eyes. "I love you Sev." she whispered, placing her hand on his cheek.

Severus looks at Lucinda with wide eyes. "Lucinda, I'm unable to return those words just yet, but do know that I care for you deeply." She smiled and nodded, rubbing his cheek gently.

"It's ok." she laid her head down on his chest and just snuggled into him humming as she fell asleep.

For the remainder of the trip to Scotland's Hogsmead village, Severus and Lucinda stayed in the train compartment together. As the train pulled into the station, Snape gently nudged Lucinda awake, making sure that she was fully cognitive before telling her that he had to go and make his rounds on the train again to make sure there were no stragglers.

She nodded and shifted to her wolf form, shaking her head and yipping showing him she was ready to go with him.

"Make sure your luggage gets to the Slytherin dormitory before I unlock this door and step out."

She rolls her silver eyes, flicks her ears, and looks at him.

_'Done. I am a seventh-year after all Sev.' _she made a motion as if she were sticking her tongue out at him before scratching the door whimpering.

Severus rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh of minor annoyance. He took down the wards and unlocked the door as well as dropped the silencing charm on the door. He looked both ways down the Hall before stepping out and starting down the hallway into another train car, checking every compartment as they passed, flinging open the doors with a swish of his wand.

Once the train had been deemed clear of all students and staff, He adjusted his cloak and set the pace for walking to the carriages, which unknown to most, were pulled by magnificently macabre creatures called Thestrals. As he approached the last carriage, he picked up the wolf that had been following him and placed her in the seat before climbing in behind her and sitting down, leaning against the wall next to the carriage window.


	2. Feast of Surprises

AN: Sorry if this is a short chapter. The next one will more than make up for it, I promise.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was decorated for the beginning of term feast, candles floating close to the ever-changing ceiling. Reflected on the ceiling was a beautiful starry night sky with not a cloud to be seen. The first years, led by Professor McGonagall, looked around in wonder as they passed by the two center tables of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The students made their way to stand in a rather large cluster near the front dias, whereupon a stool sits a slightly ragged looking old hat.

All conversations in the hall fell silent, and every head turned to face the front to watch which first-years to welcome into each house.

Up at the staff table, Severus Snape sat patiently waiting for McGonagall to speak, one hand in his lap, and the other stroking the fur of his companion, who was seated at his side, watching the sorting ceremony from under the table.

As soon as the hall was dead silent, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"First-year students, Within the next few moments, we will begin sorting you into your houses. Those houses will be like your family. Any good deeds and academic successes will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking, you will lose house points. At the end of the year, those house points will be calculated, and the house with the most points wins what we call The House Cup! The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Good luck to each of you. And to all of our returning students Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts, as for our returning Seventh- year students, May this year be your best! With that, Let the Sorting Ceremony Begin!" With a clap of her hands, McGonagall summoned a rather long list of student names. Everyone in the hall waited in anticipation for McGonagall to read the first name on the list. Still, just as she was about to speak, The Sorting hat started moving, the new first-year students were startled at the sudden movement of what they had thought was a completely inanimate object. While everyone else tried to hold back their joy and laughter, though a few laughs and snickers could be heard coming from the Gryffindor table from none other than twins Fred and George Weasley, Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance. He would find a way to put those two in detention for the whole year if it was the last thing he did. The hat began to sing about the noble history of each house. This continued for about twenty minutes before the hat had finished. Once it was done, the hat nodded to Professor McGonagall in the only way that a hat can and was still.

McGonagall read name after name until she came to the last few names on the list.

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco stepped forward and before the hat even touched his head,

"SLYTHERIN!" it shouted enough that the sound echoed off the walls of the great hall for a moment. There was a wolf howl coming from under the staff table. Snape Clapped loudly for his godson as he joined his house table, but quickly put a hand under the table and pinched the wolf's ear gently enough to silence it. Another name was called.

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione stepped forward and sat on the bench, McGonagall set the hat on the girl's head and watched in silence. For almost five minutes, the hat muttered into the girl's ear, wondering where to put her. She had the smarts, though courage wasn't in short supply either, in the end, the hat yelled triumphantly "GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table erupted into loud cheers and applause as their newest member sat down.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron stepped forward and sat upon the stool, as soon as the hat was dropped on his head, it shouted in an exasperated tone. "Oh, ho ho! Another Weasley!, I know just where to put you! GRYFFINDOR!" A collective groan could be heard from the Slytherin table as the Gryffindors erupted into yet another round of cheers and applause, this time a little louder as shouts could be heard from all of the other Weasley children in attendance.

The last name on the list was called, and the entire hall went dead silent.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called. The boy in question stepped up and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and it began turning this way and that.

"Hmm, where to put you...you could be great, you know, if not Slytherin then...better be...GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor exploded into a loud ruckus of cheers, hollering and victory shouts, while the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables clapped politely, the Slytherins looked on with slightly sour expressions and looks of distaste. Snape's eyes burned with loathing at seeing the boy who looked like a spitting image of his childhood tormentor, James Potter. He clapped politely but wore a grim expression as his nose wrinkled like he had taken a bite of a particularly sour lemon. The wolf at his feet looked up and laid her head on his lap, tugging on his overcoat.

'_Sev, it's alright. Though I would have preferred Potter in Slytherin to watch over him better.'_

'_That..that boy...I don't think you quite understand the gravity of what's weighing on my mind, my dear.'_

'_Let me in Sev. I know the boy is important, but what is on your mind.'_

'_Potter… looks exactly like that arse of a man who tormented me in my time here at Hogwarts as a student… not only that, but he is an entitled dunderheaded boy who only has fame because his mother Li… his mother died in the process of saving him from the dark lord.'_

'_Maybe, just maybe he might not turn out like his father. I'm Slytherins Head Girl this year, so I can try to make sure he and Draco don't start fights in the halls.'_

'_If Potter steps a single toe out of line, you are to take double points from him and his comrades… I have no sympathy for rule-breakers… especially that one.'_

'_Yes, Sev… now, are you gonna eat that steak? I'm hungry, and the Headmaster is walking this way…. I think he heard me earlier.'_

'_Shit. Take it. I will call a houself later while I'm in my chambers for the night.'_ The wolf grinned and began to devour the steak shifting her silver eyes up as the shadow of Albus Dumbledore loomed over her. She laid her ears back, sending a warning growl not to take her food.

"Ah, Severus! Welcome back, do try to keep your familiar quiet during the beginning of term speech."

"Yes...Headmaster...as you wish." Snape Sneered as Dumbledore stepped up to the podium. The wolf growled a little after the Headmaster. Then she sat down and continued to eat her food, looking up at Severus, begging for more. _'Is there any more up there, love?'_

'Will some roasted chicken do? The steak has gone missing… The Groundskeeper snagged them.'

'_Yes, Sev, the chicken will do, then can we sit in front of the fire while you read before I have to make my rounds tonight?'_

'_I suppose it couldn't hurt, though when I get up to excuse myself, you need to avoid Sybyl.'_

'_Why, I hate her anyway. But why?' _she tilted her head to the side while taking her time with the chicken.

'_She is a seer. She isn't some loon or a crackpot. If you get too close to her, she may expose you, do your best to avoid her at all costs.'_

'_Got it, don't go near the crazy lady while in my wolf form. Done eating, can we go now?' _she stood, wagging her tail, tugging on his coat gently.

'_Patience Lucinda. The Headmaster hasn't even finished his speech or let the students eat yet.'_

'_Fine, but I get another chicken, right?'_ She sat down, staring up with her silver eyes looking at the table.

Snape looked down with a mock scowl._ 'I suppose.'_

She yipped as quietly as she could and laid down waiting for the chicken, this time taking her time while listening to the boring speech Dumbledore gave every year._ 'I need a run in the forest tonight after my rounds. I haven't run all summer care to join me like you usually do?'_ she was too bored to listen to the speech.

'_Did you not just hear the Headmaster? The forest is off-limits. Period. No exceptions. If anything I will be going down into Hogsmeade after rounds if you would like to join me, I'm sure you wouldn't mind a romp in the shrieking shack while I take care of some personal business in Scrivenshaft's and the Hog's Head pub.'_

'_Ummmm…. No, I didn't hear that. I'll join you. After that, I'm going to head up and take a nice long bath in the Head Girls dorm since this year I have it all to myself.'_


	3. Avalar Revealed

**AN: So this is the lengthy chapter I promised you readers hope you enjoy this.**

'_Sev, can we go now? The feast is over, and I'm out of chicken.'_ the white wolf yips and shifts her silver eyes up at Severus snape, tilting her head to the side towards the door.

Severus looked down and swiped her nose with the corner of his billowing robes as he stood up to leave the head table. She wags her tail and follows him to the dungeons as he welcomes the first years beaming at her little brother for making it to Slytherin, although there was no question of him being a Slytherin they were Malfoys after all. _'Where to now love?' _the wolf looks up hopeful for a run to stretch her legs. She stretches her front legs and then her back legs as she starts to prance in circles around him.

Severus makes a small, almost unnoticeable gesture towards the common room window, indicating a walk by the black lake before making their rounds on castle grounds. She makes a nearly bark-like sound and jumps while running to the door scratching at it, whimpering, looking back at Severus. _'Let's go then,'_ she giggles in his mind. He turns, taking a few steps across the standard room, opening the door and stepping out into the corridor. She trots beside him every once and awhile she nudges his hand. The wolf almost purrs at the soft touch of his hand on her fur.

'_Sev talk to me, please.'_ as they reach their tree by the black lake far enough away from the castle out of eyesight of any nosy people. She shifts to her human form, gently placing her hand on his cheek, making him look into her silver eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, making them almost white. "It's just you and me here now, no one to find us." she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I've been so stiff and uptight with you lately, I don't mean to come off as cold. I'm trying to make sure that you aren't the butt of any cruel jokes or worse things while you are here. It's not that I don't care. I care about you quite a lot, though I also realize that I am still your teacher… So I am sure that you can understand why I keep my distance while we are here and around the school...right poppet?"

She smiles, "I do understand." she looks down, trying to find the right words, before looking back up into his obsidian eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer, resting her forehead against his sensing how tense and stiff he was at the motion, she smiles and whispers, "Relax love, no one will see or hear us. You're Not the only one who's a genius at creating spells. I want you to forget for now that I'm your student, you're safe, I promise. Please, this can be the spot we run to be just us to forget about school for awhile love." She moves closer and kisses him gently on the mouth before pulling away and blushing to drop her hands and turning around, staring at the half-moon, smirking waiting for him to think about what she just did and to make his move. He curses himself under his breath, and without another thought, he grabs Lucinda by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder while casting a concealment charm. With her secured over his shoulder, they stormed off into the night and made their way down to the whomping willow, where he charmed the tree to stay dormant as they snuck down into the secret passageway at its base.

She giggled, then looked over her shoulder at him and winked, shifting into her wolf form and tapped him with her paw and yipped, then ran off and found a hiding spot while listening.

He rolled his eyes and chased after her listening for her soft breathing rounding the corner and chuckled when he saw her tail wagging poking out of her hiding spot. _'I found you Poppet.'_ he chuckled in her mind before gasping when she jumped out and landed on him, knocking him over, so she was sitting on his waist in her human form.

"I let you find me." she leaned down and whispered into his ear before shrieking as he flipped them over and giggled as he had her pinned. "Now, what are you going to do, love?" she asked.

"This," he whispered before leaning down and started kissing her starting at her collar bone, laying soft kisses up to her mouth while reaching under her shirt, skimming his long fingers along her skin. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt electricity shooting through her from his soft touch. He locked onto her mouth, licking her lower lip begging for entrance, which she gladly gave, their tongues battling for dominance. Just as they were getting somewhere, there was a bright light of a phoenix Patronus showing up. "Severus, I need you in my office immediately. I know you're on your rounds, but we need to talk." Lucinda and Severus both growled at the same time.

"Meddlesome old man!" they said at the same time before laughing, and Lucinda locked her silver, almost gold eyes with his obsidian ones as he smiled softly at her. "Well, my familiar shall we go see what he wants?" She steals one more long soft kiss before nodding, shifting back into her wolf form. _'Let's go love so we can retire to the fire in your room so you can read to me.'_ He smirked and cast his Patronus, gasping as it showed up, it was a larger arctic wolf version of Lucinda.

"That's unexpected, Tell the old man I'm on my way," he said to the wolf before she yipped and pranced out of the shack and flew off into the night.

'_Love, are you sure he doesn't know it's me?'_ The wolf looks up with her silver eyes. _'All I want is to be near you, Sev.'_ she leaned her head up and rubbed her muzzle against his hand.

'_You really should occlude when in his presence. I'm not sure if he knows or not, but I don't want to risk it. That and I'm going to have to come up with a cover story for you being my new familiar…'_

'_You were out gathering ingredients for your potions during the summer, and you came across me in a trap, and I grew close to you over that time while you were healing me, and I refuse to leave your side. No one in Slytherin is my friend beside Draco, and I can always sneak through the tunnel between your quarters and Slytherin common room. Please love you taught me to occlude as strong if not stronger than yourself.'_ she pleaded almost whimpered to him.

'_Very well, though he may see right through it.'_ Snape's face settled on a look of deep concentration as he set about creating the false memory in his mind.

'_He won't I'll make sure of it.'_ She started creating a similar version, but through her eyes and her feelings, so it went seamlessly with his. 'I'm ready love, are you?' she looked up at him, waiting for him to answer. His face still reflecting that he was concentrating. A moment later, he shook his head and threw up his shields. He gave a curt nod and pointed towards the entrance to the shrieking shack. She nodded, whimpering softly, realizing his usual stoic personality was back. Still, it was to protect her, so she slowly walked beside him gathering her shields her eyes werewolf gold by the time they reached the great hall her human-like personality was gone, and she was a pure wolf. When they were standing in front of the gargoyle, she looked up and nudged his hand, licking it gently, grumbling in the only way a wolf could, letting him know that she was ready. The password of the month was something only Dumbledore himself would come up with, yet another muggle sweet called "Curly wurly." Severus grudgingly stated the password and the gargoyle leaped aside to reveal the entrance to the spiral staircase, leading to the Headmaster's study. The wolf followed Severus into the Headmaster's office and sat at his feet, laying her head on his lap under his hands so that he would have to pet her, trying to keep him calm.

"Ahh, Severus, my boy How are you this evening?" Dumbledore said cheerfully, the wolf flicked her ears back then forward again.

"I was doing quite well until you sent your Patronus to annoy me, sir...I was just about to give a delinquent Gryffindor Detention before I was interrupted…" Severus said with an air of annoyance. Moving his hand to scratch just behind the wolf's ears. The wolf sighed and leaned her head closer and thumped her tail against the floor.

"Ahh, yes, about the Patronus. I sent for you to let you know that Miss. The Department of mysteries accepted Lucinda Malfory's request that you made, and the time-turner is yours to give to her in the morning when you accept her apprenticeship application. Now, who is this beautiful she-wolf?" he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Severus faltered for a millisecond before clearing his throat. "I found her in my greenhouse over the summer, and she was injured, so I nursed her back to health...now the silly thing won't leave my side" Severus faked a glare at the wolf beside him. She flicked her ears back and licked his hand.

"I see, does she have a name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Avalar… Her name is Avalar." Severus stated matter-of-factly, fixing the Headmaster with a rather cold expression while clenching his jaw. Avalar looked up and whimpered, nudging his hand, trying to calm him.

"Well, Severus, I was curious about one thing."

"Oh? And what might that be an old man?"

"I was curious what your Patronus has shifted from a doe to a wolf similar to young Avalar here. I am happy to see you finally getting over Miss Evans.. Excuse me… Mrs. Potter." Avalar looked up into Severus's eyes and flicked her ears back and forth a couple of times. Severus sneered at the Headmaster but bowed his head in agreement. He placed a hand on Avalar's head and scratched a spot just between her eyes. She gave a wolfish grin and thumped her tail.

"It would seem so...sir…. Though I'm not sure what that has to do with anything, I assume that you didn't just call me here for idle chit chat, so get on with it, old man."

"You're right, my boy, here's Miss. Malfoys time turner, and I will expect reports on her progress as your apprentice." Dumbledore said as he rested his chin on his folded hands and looked over his half-moon spectacles with twinkling blue eyes.

"Thank you, sir, I will let her know after breakfast just before the start of term classes begin… and fortunately for her… she has advanced potions with me."

"Good night Severus…. Good night Avalar." Dumbledore says as he conjures a bone and tosses it at Avalar, and she yips as she leaps up to catch it. She looks up at Severus as she prances to the door, trying to gnaw on her bone while walking. As they're walking, Avalar's eyes start to change back to their silver, almost white color, and her pace slows down a tad.

Severus looked down at Avalar, watching her destroy the bone she was given. He tried to hide a smile but failed because just as his face broke into a grin, she looked up. Avalar wagged her tail, giving him a wolfish grin back.

'_What Sev? I hate occluding for that long, and Ava loves her bones.'_ She giggled at the last part before swaying to the side, almost falling to the floor.

His smile disappeared instantly as he reached out to steady her. _'Damnit! You over-exerted yourself! Shit! He must have bombarded you harder than I expected he would… That Damnable old fool!' _Avalar pressed a paw to his chest, giving his cheek a small lick before whimpering.

'_Sev, we need to go to your room. I can explain what happened there, but I need to switch back to my human form so my mind can rest.' _her voice was soft in his mind.

Without another word, Severus hauled the she-wolf over his shoulder and hurriedly marched off down the hall in a cloud of billowing robes. Once they reached the Dungeons, he nearly kicked in the door to the potions classroom before gently setting Avalar into his desk chair and summoning a pepperup potion. There was a slight shimmer, and Lucinda was sitting in his chair, panting slightly.

"Thanks, Sev, I'm sorry I thought I could handle it. He was determined to find out if Avalar was more than just a familiar, that's why her ears were twitching back and forth so much. I had to strengthen my walls and push the memory we made forward seamlessly at the same time." Lucinda looked up and saw the worry in his black eyes. "I'm sorry love I didn't mean to frighten you," she said while placing her hand gently on his cheek.

"I knew I should have just sent you back to wait in my office." He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and tucked it gently behind her ear. She leaned into his hand and sighed.

"No, because it would have looked suspicious if your familiar wasn't by your side. Although tomorrow you are gonna have to come up with a reason Ava is ill without putting that old fool on the spot with his fucking mind tricks." Lucinda's hair sparked with her magic slightly while growling at herself. _'Why wasn't I strong enough…. Why am I never strong enough…'_ She thought to herself as she sat back down in Severus's chair, burying her face in her hands, hiding it behind her hair. Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "I would hardly think that you weren't strong enough, my dear. Its Albus we are talking about. One of the most powerful wizards in the world."

Lucinda flinched and whimpered, "I need to be strong. I want to be as strong as you in case he comes back." she locked her silver eyes with his black ones. "If I can't keep Albus out for long periods without almost fainting, how am I supposed to stand beside you as Ava with him. You can't tell me he's gone forever. We have to keep Harry safe." Lucinda stood up, hopped up on his desk, and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her forehead against his. "I love you; I really do. Make me stronger with my mind and my potions," she whispered.

"Cinda, I can only help you so much. This is a delicate skill that takes years to master. I have been at this since I was still a student within these very halls. Not to mention, I worked at bolstering my shields after Lily died… I was determined not to let… The Dark Lord sees my weakness." Lucinda smiled softly at the nickname as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I will work on my shields as Ava, and you test them. I still have time as I will be living as your familiar full time after I graduate. Let's focus on getting some sleep love please?" she whispered as she tugged him towards his bookcase, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"If you insist." Severus rolled his eyes and chuckled as he followed her to the bookcase passage.


	4. Early Morning

Lucinda awoke to a thump on her window, the giant squid had passed by and stopped, looking into her window. With a loud yelp she jumped from her bed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:30am. Wonderful, she woke up in time to make it down to the great hall for breakfast and to see Severus over an hour before classes began at 9:00am. 

It seemed that after snuggling with Severus by the fire for what seemed like hours he must have carried her back to her personal Dormitory. After getting dressed she ran out of the dormitory, completely ignoring the note that was left on her bedside table.

Once reaching the Great Hall she allowed herself to catch her breath and sit down at the Ravenclaw table to say hi to her friend Evangeline.

"Hey Eva, who is this first year beside you?" Lucinda looked over Evangeline's shoulder to the first year beside her.

Evangeline looked up from her book that was propped on the table, leaning up against a jug of pumpkin juice. Taking a sip of her tea, she looked over and smiled.  
"Ah, This is Bryn."

"Hi, I'm Lucinda the Slytherin head girl. Also Evangeline's best friend." Lucinda smiled before giving Evangeline a hug. "I'll see you later Eva." she said as she walked away heading to the Slytherin table and sitting down next to her little brother. She ruffled his slick back hair and chuckled. "Hey Drake made any new friends yet?" he simply growled under his breath and tried to fix his hair. "Don't do that Luci! Yes as a matter of fact I have." She rolled her eyes and looked up at the Head table and scanned it looking for Severus not seeing him she sighed and finished her breakfast. Before getting up she ruffled Draco's hair and hugged him. "See you later Drake." Lucinda knocked on the Potions classroom door.

"Enter!" came the professors usual snarl from the opposite side of the door. Lucinda pushed the door open and entered setting her bag down, before walking up to Severus.

"Good morning Professor" She said folding her hands behind her back and smiling up at him. 

"Good morning Miss. Malfoy...you're early this morning." Severus turned his head away from the chalkboard that he was writing brewing instructions on for his first class. Today's first class was to be double potions with seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

Lucinda looks down at the floor sheepishly and kicks her foot back and forth before locking her silver eyes with his. "I didn't see you at breakfast and was wondering if you were mad at me." she whispered.

"You didn't see the note I left you on your bedside table did you?" Snape said, placing the chalk on the stand and then pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. She whimpered and shook her head

"I woke up to the giant squid's eye looking through my window and rushed out the door to get to breakfast, I barely had time to charm my hair." She took a slight step back and stared at the ground, not meaning to annoy him.  
Severus heaved a sigh and tried not to smile at the mention of the Giant squid. 

"I suppose I can give you a pass, just this once...though might I suggest not charming your hair to be bright pink?" He nearly choked while trying to stifle a laugh. She gasped reaching up to pull a strand of her hair forward so she could see it was actually her natural blonde.

"Damn you Sev." She huffed her face turning a bright scarlet.

He let out a barking laugh and proceeded to run a chalky finger down her nose, leaving a trail of chalk behind.

She let a little growl out. "Wait you left a note? What did it say?" her face still red from falling for his trick.

"You know… for someone who is supposed to be my apprentice you sure are a little unorganized, aren't you? Wait… don't answer that." He grinned.

"Wait what? I thought you weren't going to accept it because of how it would look," she lifted a hand to his cheek. "Sev what happened last night with your meeting with Dumbledore?" her silver eyes lit up at his grin.

"The Headmaster gave me the Acceptance papers for your proposal from the board of directors. I gave the final go ahead and signed them last week. Also, you have been approved for the use of a Time turner by the department of mysteries. Here." He handed her the letter from the ministry, along with a small package. "I assume you know the rules and responsibility of using a time turner Miss. Malfoy?"

Lucinda smiled and nodded before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Sev. I have to go see the first years of our house now I'll see you later." she said before standing on her tiptoes and whispering in his ear "I love you Sev." she flipped her hair and walked towards the door gathering her stuff. Before she got too far away, he gave her a sound smack on the bum, and grinned as she walked away.

Lucinda walked the short distance down the hall and gave the portrait the password shaking her head smiling to herself. "Ok all first years come meet me over by the fire." she shouted and sat down in the chair as the only first years downstairs came over. "I'm your head girl I would like to know your names." She looked over at the boy sitting in front of her.

The boy let out a small hum as he blinked, his bespectacled silver eyes falling upon Lucinda, "A-Are you talking to me?" He asked, shrinking back slightly as to try and hide behind his bangs of silver hair.

Lucinda chuckled, "Yes I was, it's ok I won't hurt you I promise." she said softly.

"W-Well… my name is Selvillius Derramore." He said as he introduced himself, "I-It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too. Though I may call you Selvi, if that's ok with you." Lucinda smiled at him. She looked over to the girl with red hair, "What's your name?"

The redhead smiled as Lucinda looked in her direction. "I'm Velyssa Domhnull, but I prefer Vel."

Lucinda smiled at the two of them, "Do the both of you know where your classes are?" she asked Vel and Selvi.

Selvillius shook his head, "No…" He said as he looked a bit upset with himself, "Sorry about that."

"Not exactly...I'm a little overwhelmed with the sights and sounds of this place, so I haven't really gotten to know my schedule and everything." Their pale features showed a bit of a worry as they spoke.

Lucinda nodded understanding the hecticness of being a first year, "Here let me take you to your first class with Professor Mcgonagall." She started walking to the portrait "Follow me." She got out the door before running right into a tall man with even longer blonde hair than hers. She braced herself for impact but he caught her. "Thanks dad."

"That's Professor Malfoy, to you missy." He smirked and walked towards the potions classroom and knocked on the door then entered.

"Anyway follow me" She said to the two first years and took them to transfiguration class. "Here you go any questions?" She looked at them.

"W-Which book did I need again? I wasn't sure so I grabbed them all…"

Lucinda bent over ruffling his hair. "It's ok. It's The Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. Now I gotta head to my class. I'll see you at lunch if you need anything else look for Draco and tell him I sent you. He's my baby brother in your year." She said as she bolted off to potions class and sat in her usual seat.


End file.
